The Golem
Details Crafting *Level 25 Thieving |items=*A vial *A Pestle and mortar *A Knife *A Hammer *A Chisel *Papyrus (can be bought at Ali Morrisane after a small talking sequence and agreeing to meet his friend east of Gem Trader in Al Kharid for 10gp) *2 Shantay Pass *4 soft clay OR a bracelet of clay and a pickaxe (note: jugs or buckets of water evaporate in the desert heat) *Phoenix feather (can be obtained during quest)|recommended = Recommended: *Protective clothing for the desert heat (Desert boots , Desert robe , Desert shirt) *Waterskins (about 3 full should do) *Lumbridge teleports or Amulet of Glory to teleport to Al Kharid. *2 Varrock teleports and/or Digsite pendant / Digsite teleport / Gnome glider *Dramen or Lunar staff}} Walkthrough Getting started To start this quest travel to the Ruins of Uzer (the fairy ring DLQ will take you close; don't forget your Dramen staff!), and speak to The Golem. Offer to repair him to begin the Quest. The first thing you should do is repair the Broken Clay Golem. If you did not bring your own clay, go northwest and mine four pieces of clay while wearing a bracelet of clay and mine soft clay. While there, you can steal the phoenix feather needed for later. It may take a few tries (depending on your thieving level). Stealing a phoenix feather gives you 26 thieving experience. As you use the soft clay on the Broken Golem, he will become less damaged and later, repaired. He will tell you that he was programmed to destroy a powerful demon, Thammaron. You need to help him slay the demon. Make sure to ask him how to open the portal. Enter the temple ruins behind the golem, and climb down the stairs. Pick up the strange implement (north west) and a black mushroom (north east) part of ruins respectively. (Note: if you plan on doing Shadow of the Storm after The Golem, keep the strange implement to save a few seconds.) The black mushrooms are scattered everywhere, but will not show up as a red dot on the map. Outside the temple ruins near the golem take a letter from near the crates and read it. Then go to the Digsite south-east of Varrock (Opt: you can use gnome gilder to get to the digsite) Find Elissa in the north-easten part of the Digsite and tell her you found a letter with her name on it—she is wearing green/brown robes. After talking to her, go to the Exam Centre and search the bookcases till you find Varmen's notes and read them. Go to the Varrock Museum. Ask the Curator about a missing statuette. Then pickpocket him to get a Display cabinet key. Unlock the display case upstairs to steal the statuette. It is on the , in the first row of display cases closest to you when you first walk up the stairs. Before going back to Uzer: make sure you have an empty vial, chisel and hammer (for optional gems), pestle and mortar, and papyrus in your inventory. Head towards the ruins of Uzer from the Shantay Pass. If you have not already done so, while walking back to the ruins, after you cross the bridge, go north along the east bank of the river to up near the clay mine and grab a Phoenix Feather from the Desert Phoenix. At Uzer, enter the dungeon near the golem and go to the middle. Use the statuette on the empty alcove. Turn all of them towards the double doors to unlock the demon's lair. Go inside to find the demon's skeleton. Use your chisel on the throne to get six gems which you can keep, then go outside and talk to the Clay Golem again. He was not programmed to believe that the demon is dead, so you'll need to reprogram him. With an empty vial in your inventory use your pestle and mortar on the black mushroom to make black mushroom ink. Use the Phoenix feather on your ink to make a phoenix quill pen, then use it on your papyrus to write a Golem program. Go back to the Clay Golem. Use the strange implement on him and then the golem program to get your reward. Reward *1 Quest point *1,000 Thieving experience *1,000 Crafting experience *2 cut rubies, emeralds, and sapphires (collect these by using a chisel and hammer on the throne) *Unlock the carpet ride from Shantay Pass to Uzer Required for completing *Shadow of the Storm Golem